citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadiq Abad:Walhar
Kot Sabzal used to be ruled by the parganas that administered the city under the princely state of Bahawalpur until they lost it to the Mirs of Sindh in 1807. After the British took over much of the province of Sindh, they restored the rule to the state of Bahawalpur over Kot Sabzal in 1847 so that the Amir of Bahawalpur would help them in the Battle of Multan. In 1848, Bahawalpur-British alliance laid siege on Multan and the city fell and was made part of the British Indian territory. From thence there always remained a bias over which province Kot Sabzal fits into. In the early 1830s, Kot Sabzal stood larger and stronger than either Gotki or Khairpur, and was surrounded by a thin wall levelled in some places to the ground. The hustle and bustle of the town was due to the four main bazaars facing each other in the centre. The architecture showed a transition from the mud house to house made of unburnt bricks and then those of burnt bricks which wouldn't exceed stories higher than two. As the historian Mohan Lal tries to remember in his travelogues, the city had gates, that had perished through want of repair and that one had a gun, which was kept towards the Bahawalpur country.Now a day Terhaily '''Family are most prominent in this are having round about more than 10 village around the KOT SABZAL. Culture Most commonly spoken languages include Saraiki , Punjabi & Sindhi. People regard speaking Urdu as a more educated gesture.---- Many families like Terhaily, Shar, Mahar , Arain are living. Terhaily Famiy walhar is a big town in the Sadiq Abad area having station,post office and forest. Terhaily family in this sub-continent has come from ARABS along with MUHAMMAD BIN QASIM and settled and different places in Rahim yar khan region and Multan region.In Rahim yar khan region they are settled near the sind punjab boarder.Terhail family are most prominent in this area.They are mostly landlord(former)and remaining one are related with the profession of law,teaching,Doctor and railway employees.sardar Rais essa khan Terhaily was the first tumendar of this tribes.He was died having no son,so sardari(pug) was given to sardar Ghulam Nabi khan Terhaily.He was chairman of union council Bindor Abasian.He was also died and sardari was given to sardar Dr.khuda Bux Niazi(Terhaily).Now a day Rais shahid iqbal Terhaily(ex.nazim)and Rais Ghulam Murtaza Terhaily are most prominent in this area in the field of politices. Terehily caste is sub caste of Jut and living in this area from last 200years and having almost 600Acor area cultivated land in • CHK 181/NP • Walhar new • Walhar old • Basti Rehmani • Adhuja • Allo Goth • Basti mahirdain And having majority in Union councial Bindor Abasi , Dandhi & Allo Goth, '''Rais Abdul Malik: '''The one of the most bold, decision maker personality of Terhaily Family. He was a Leader of Terhaily Family. For a long time Terhaily kept them selves together under his Leader Ship. Rais Ghulam Murtaza, Rais Ghulam Mustafa and Rais Abdul Rahim are his sons. Now Sardari(pug) belongs to Rais Ghulam Murtaza no one else. Actually the name is Rais Shahid Iqbal is rarely heard.Ghulam Mustafa is Lawyer and Abdul Rahim is Manager in ZTBL. '''Mr.Rais Zahoor Ahmed Terhaily Zonal Sales Manager Colgate Palmolive (Pak)Ltd.(Sindh,Balochistan) belongs to Terhaily faimly from Chak # 181 NP.(Walhar).Chak # 181 NP is the famous village in this area. Many peoples having own Business,Government and Private Jobs out of the village like Karachi,Lahore,Quetta and Sukkur.Mr.Rais Haji Khalil ur Rehman Son of Al Haj Barrat ullah is great personaly in the area of Walhar.He is a land lord and Buseniss man. CHK 181 N.P (knows as Munshi Goth) Among all the Terhaily territory, CHK 181/NP is one of most established one. People here emphisize on education. Almost every children in this village gone to school. Some of them couldn't achieved the ultimate. but most them do. One find Doctors, Engineers, Lawyers, Teachers, Bankers and IT Professionals. A large number of tenant served are still serving the Pakistan Armed Forces like Army, Navy and Air Force. Some are also serving Police. Every one regardless of gender focusing on education and trying to achieve the ultimate positions. Primary aim is to server the beloved country Pakistan and secondary of course to earn livelihood. There is long list of people who were at the key posts or still working on key posts. *Doctors #Mrs. Ahmed #(2) Daughters of Rais Shafi ur Rehman *'IT Professionals' #Mr Tariq Mehmood (Islamabad) #Mr Aftab Ahmed (Islamabad) #Mr. Muhammad Asim Shaheen *'Business Professionals' Mr. Muti ur Rehman #Mr. Ghulam Rasool #Mr Ali Nawaz #Mr. Jamsheed Khalid : *'Sales and Distribution' #Mr. Zahoor Ahmed (Zonal Sales Manager Colgate & Palomlive) #Mr. Hafiz Masood Aalam (Manager Pfizer Pharmaceutical company ) *'Armed Forces' 1.Maj ® Niaz Ahmed (Army) 2.Mr. Muhmad Akbar ® (Army) 3.Mr. Abdul Ghafoor (Army) 4. Capt ® Aziz ur Rehman (Navy) 5. Flying Officer Naveed Khalid (Air Force) 6. Mr Muhmad Rafique Nasir (Air Force) and a long list of people working as soldiers. *'Teachers' #Alhaj Bratullah (Late) 2. Mr. Habib Ullah (Late) 3. Mr. Faiz Ullah (Late) 4. Mr. Muhammad Siddique List is very long and can't put all over here. This gives you a glimpse of CHK 181 N.P. This never means that Terhaily at other location are not successful. They have their own success stories. Sepecially Basti Rehmani. But the thing is Terhaily Nation is far behind from where they are suppose to be. I personnaly belive that Education is the only way by which we can be a successful nation. Despite of putting (Pugg) on head and doing nothing for the education and health of the territory is not good. This is not too late. We should get up and do some thing for education of forth coming generation. and long list of teachers serving the nation. Terhaily famiy in this area are most prominent and famous and especially in the field of agriculture,Education,Law,medicine,Army,police and politices. There are round about seven village of Terhaily Family,which is present near the kot sabzal,that have a majer contribution for the development of pakistanr. Walhar Category:Chak No. 181 N.P